Miraculous Tales Continued
by madi.honey.bunny
Summary: Too impatient to wait for the new episodes? You can read these fan-made episode scripts of what would or could happen in Miraculous Ladybug Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. This is a series of future episodes that have not come out yet. These stories are written before the actual releases. It is undecided whether they will be taken down or not when the actual episodes come out.


_Miraculous Tales Continued_

"Style Queen"

Written by Madi (HoneyBunny)

Based on Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Original Series owned by Jeremy Zag and the Zagtoon company

INT. Chloe's Bedroom - Day

CHLOE BOURGEOIS wearing her same designer yellow jacket and black and white shirt is sitting in front of an elegant vanity one leg over the other. She is talking on the phone while applying a clear lip gloss leaning in close to the vanity mirror.

CHLOE

Yes, Sabrina! Come on, get with the program, will you? My mother will be arriving in 5 minutes sharp and you're still not here?! Get here NOW!

She hangs up the phone.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Chloe looks towards her door.

CHLOE

(Gasps) She's here!

Chloe leaps out of her vanity stool and rushes out the door.

INT. Hotel of Paris Hallway - CONTINUED

Chloe runs right past the BUTLER JEAN that was about to knock on her door. He is in his black suit uniform with a nicely groomed mustache holding a tray of breakfast foods.

BUTLER JEAN

Ah! Chloe!

CHLOE

Not now Jean-Baptiste!

BUTLER JEAN

That is not my...oh whatever.

Chloe proceeds to run down six flights of stairs and stops right at the hotel entrance.

INT. Hotel of Paris Lobby -CONTINUED

Chloe stops abruptly next to SABRINA who was waiting downstairs and holding a velvet white box. Sabrina timidly fixes Chloe's hair and sprays some perfume on her. Chloe's eyes widen with joy as her mother, AUDREY BOURGEOIS, dressed in an exquisite black and white tunic dress with simple black heels and a matching sun hat on her elegant blonde bob, steps out of the limo in front of the hotel. As she walks it feels like the whole earth is revolving around her. The hotel staff is in awe of her presence.

CHLOE

Maman! You look radiant as always.

Audrey gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

AUDREY

Well of course I do, I'm the number one fashion designer in Paris. How is my bumble bee?

CHLOE

How long are you staying? Can we go shopping in the top stores in Paris? Ooh I know we can tan on the roof and talk about your new designs.

AUDREY

Now now, Chloe. You know I'm busy. I have to meet with Gabriel Agreste with my new clothing line. If I have time maybe I can fit in a trip to the nail salon.

Chloe looks down at her feet slightly upset but she shakes off her frown. She grabs the box that Sabrina is holding.

CHLOE  
I got you a gift fit for the Queen of Paris!

Chloe holds out the box to her mother. Audrey opens it to find a diamond necklace.

AUDREY

Oh!

CHLOE

You don't like it, do you? Sabrina, I told you diamonds weren't good enough! Get a new one!

AUDREY

I love it, Chloe. I'll wear it to my meeting.

Chloe's eyes beam. Audrey continues to the elevator followed by hotel staff with her many suitcases.

AUDREY

(to herself) Chloe, honey. You always get me diamonds.

Audrey chuckles. She places the box in her pocket.

EXT. Eiffel Tower - Day

ADRIEN AGRESTE wearing a new black leather jacket is posing in front of the Eiffel Tower. A PHOTOGRAPHER is snapping photos of him from a variety of different angles.

Adrien looks over and waves behind the Photographer.

There you see MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG goofily waving back towards Adrien. Standing next to Marinette is a PRODUCTION ASSISTANT (PA) holding an iPad. The PA is holding up the iPad towards Adrien. You can see GABRIEL AGRESTE'S face watching the photoshoot.

GABRIEL AGRESTE

These photos need to be perfect. They are showing in my next Gala. Don't let me son look like a fool.

PA

Yes of course, Mr. Agreste. (looks to the photographer) Um maybe we should have Adrien turn around and show off the design on the back of the jacket?

Adrien turns around to reveal the Gabriel Agreste purple butterfly logo on the back of his jacket.

PHOTOGRAPHER

Yes! That looks good.

GABRIEL AGRESTE

Move on to the next item.

PA

(To Gabriel) Yes sir. (To crew) We are moving on!

Adrien sighs. He walks over to Marinette who is in a daze from watching him.

ADRIEN

Sorry that this isn't very exciting, Marinette. But I'm glad you could come!

MARINETTE

(dazed) You're very interesting...UH I mean! This is very enteresting! I mean! interest clothes...uh... I love fashion?

ADRIEN

(Laughs) It's okay. You can be honest with me, Marinette.

MARINETTE

*Blushes redder than a a tomato*

Heehee. Okay. I mean no! It actually is really fun. Thank you for letting me come here.

A black limo pulls up to the curb behind the photoshoot. Audrey Bourgeois steps out of the car as if she is the model at the shoot. Marinette is frozen with amazement.

MARINETTE

(to Adrien) Who..who, who is that?

ADRIEN

That's Chloe's mother, Audrey Bourgeois, one of the best fashion designers in Europe. She is back in Paris to collaborate with my father.

MARINETTE

Ew Chloe's mom?

Marinette looks over to see Adrien's concerned face.

MARINETTE

Uh I mean- !

AUDREY

Adrien! Wow have you grown into quite the young man!

Audrey leans over and kisses both of Adrien's cheeks (french greeting).

AUDREY

And who is this adorable young lady?

ADRIEN

Mrs. Bourgeois, this is Marinette, a very good friend of mine.

Audrey looks Marinette up and down with an interested smile.

MARINETTE

(Shyly) Nice to meet you.

Audrey smiles at Marinette and then turns to the prop truck that followed behind the limousine.

AUDREY

Louis, Adalene, set Marinette up in one of my summer line dresses.

Marinette and Adrien look at Audrey shocked.

MARINETTE  
But, Mrs. Bourgeois, I'm no model!

AUDREY

Nonsense! You will look great next to Adrien.

Marinette blushes intensely.

MARINETTE

Me? Next to Adrien?!

Marinette looks back where Adrien is waving awkwardly towards her. Marinette giggles.

INT. Prop Van - CONTINUED

Marinette stands in front of a mirror holding a black and white dress.

MARINETTE

Can you believe it, Tikki?! I'm gonna model with Adrien!

TIKKI, Marinette's little ladybug kwami, flies out of her purse.

TIKKI

Just don't fall on your face in those heels.

Tikki points down to the bottom of the mirror. There are a set of white stilettos.

EXT. Eiffel Tower - CONTINUED 

Adrien is standing back in his spot in front of the Eiffel Tower. He is dressed in black dress pants and a white vest. The Photographer takes test photos when suddenly, from the prop van emerges Marinette in a very cute white halter dress with black ribbon and flower design. Her hair is down and she looks like a flower. Adrien's eyes widen. Suddenly Marinette is wobbling terribly. She is about to fall flat on her face when-

BOOM

Adrien stealthily catches her. Embarrassed Marinette jolts out of his arms. About to fall backwards Adrien grabs her hand and helps her balance.

ADRIEN

I'll help you balance.

Marinette cannot believe she is holding hands with Adrien! She accepts the offer and follows his led to the shooting spot.

AUDREY

Oui! You two are trop mignon (very cute).

Adrien poses for the camera but Marinette is too awkward and keeps falling over. Adrien catches her.

SNAP.

The Photographer snaps an awkward photo of Adrien catching the falling Marinette.

SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.

The Photographer takes more awkward photos of them falling over each other.

PHOTOGRAPHER

No! No! This won't do.

AUDREY

Hmm.

Audrey look at the awkward couple and looks down at Marinette's shoes.

AUDREY

Let's try some without the heels.

MARINETTE

It's okay, I think I'm getting the hang of it.

AUDREY

Nope. The shoes gotta go.

Audrey walks up to Marinette and whispers in her ear.

AUDREY

Just be yourself. Don't hold back.

Audrey winks at Marinette and Marinette blushes. She looks at Adrien and he smiles brightly back to her. Marinette begins to take the shoes off.

SNAP.

A photo of Adrien help Marinette take her shoes off in taken. It looks like Marinette is in a Cinderella fairy-tale.

AUDREY

Beautiful!

Adrien lifts Marinette into the air. He looks up at her in almost a loving way. Marinette is about to freak out but she think of Audrey's words. Marinette smiles brightly down at him.

SNAP.

Adrien's eyes widen. He has never seen Marinette smile like that in front of him. He blushes and gently lets her down.

SNAP.

The photo looks as if the were ballroom dancing. Both gazing into their eyes.

AUDREY

Ah I love it! A young love in Paris!

MARINETTE

Oh! No...you've got it wrong!

Marinette looks at Adrien for his reaction. His eyebrows are raised in curiosity for what she will say next.

MARINETTE

We..we are just friends (laughs awkwardly).

AUDREY

Ah don't lie Marinette! It's so obvious there is something between the two of you.

GABRIEL AGRESTE

Enough. I've seen enough. Send Adrien home. This photoshoot is over.

AUDREY

But my clothing line!

GABRIEL AGRESTE

It's despicable. I can't have my son looking goofy next to an amatuer.

ADRIEN

Father! Marinette was doing great! You can't just go insulting my friends like that!

GABRIEL AGRESTE

You are coming home. NOW.

Adrien's bodyguard pulls up to the curb.

ADRIEN

I'm sorry, Marinette.

Head bent in sorrow, Adrien reluctantly goes to his bodyguard's car. Marinette watches him leave, her heart in pain.

PHOTOGRAPHER

Come on, let's pack things up.

The crew leaves the scene leaving just Marinette and Audrey. Audrey is distraught on the ground looking at Eiffel Tower. Marinette cautiously walks over.

MARINETTE

Mrs. Bourgeois, the dress-

AUDREY

Just keep it. It won't go into production anyways.

Marinette back ups slowly, looking concerned for the broken fashion designer. She then begins to run off towards the way home.

EXT. Street In Paris - CONTINUED

Marinette is running towards where she lives. Tikki flies out of her purse.

MARINETTE

Tikki! What if someone sees you?

TIKKI

Marinette! I think she will be akumatized!

MARINETTE

What?

TIKKI

You saw how broken she was! Hawkmoth will definitely take advantage of that.

MARINETTE

We don't that for sure.

TIKKI

I do! I can feel it!

Marinette stops and runs back from where she came from. She hides in an alleyway.

MARINETTE  
Then we have to head back! Tikki, spots on!

Marinette transforms in Ladybug.

TO BE CONTINUED.

PART 2 COMING 6/28/18.


End file.
